The Cat Eater, Brokenstar
by Rihxanonn of Evilness
Summary: Graypaw and Lionheart get caught by ShadowClan in their territory, hunting! Can they get away with their new friends before the Ceremony for Brokenstar?
1. Chapter 1

Hiyas! Sup dudes!? Well anyways this is my first Warriors fic! Its pretty much just random crap! Lol! It might have a little romance stuff. Also Silverpaw is Silverstream but a younger version! (By the way I have read all the books but this takes place in like the first series thingy!)

WARNING!!!: Has some swearing…lol

I DON'T OWN ANYTHIN!!!! LOL!!!! MUAHUHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Graypaw was running around crazily and jumping around. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Eoooooooooffff!" Graypaw tripped and fell on a rock, "Hehehehhehehehhehe that hurt…… WAIT OH MY GOD LOOK LIONHEART! IT'S A RABBIT! I'M GONNA KILL IT!" There Graypaw ran off chasing the rabbit around the clearing.

"Oh my god…oh my god…oh my god!" Lionheart started to hyperventilate, "GRAYPAW! YOU AREN'T EVEN IN OUR OWN TERRITORY! COME BACK HERE!"

Graypaw continued to run around chasing the rabbit in circles. The rabbit had its tongue sticking out and was drooling like crazy.

"Oh my god! Look at the rabbit, Lionheart! It's drooling! HAHAHAHA!" Graypaw yelled.

Suddenly Stumpytail jumped out of the bushes right by Graypaw and Lionheart.

"Muhahahahahhahahahhahahahahha! I finally caught someone in our territory! Master Brokenstar shall be happy and murderous again! He shall not be hungry anymore because now he shall have yummy kitties to eat! Muahhahahahahahahahhaha!!!"

"Oh my god…oh my god…oh my god! We're all gonna die! Brokenstar will eat us all! Noooooooooo…" Lionheart exclaimed and started to cry loudly and whimper on the ground.

"Oh my god! HAHAHAHA! Look you have a stumpy tail, Stumpytail! HAHAHA!" Graypaw started to laugh hysterically.

"Muahahahahhahahaha! And no one can save you retards because we have guards to keep watch on you and the other prisoners! Muhahahahahahahaha!" Stumpytail started to laugh a murderous evil laugh. He didn't even seem to care what Graypaw said or just was ignoring it.

Stumpytail started to lead Graypaw and Lionheart into the ShadowClan territory and into the camp.

"Muahhahahahahahaha! Get in that little hole there! Your guards are Wetfoot and ME! Muhahahahhahahahaha!" Stumpytail screamed excitedly.

Graypaw hopped into the hole excitedly while Lionheart slowly walked in looking around constantly. Inside the hole already was a sleek silver cat. Also there was a fire colored cat with a blue color on.

"Hey, what's your name? Ehehehe…" Graypaw said very nicely and cutely to the silver cat.

"Hey there, my name's Silverpaw. So what's yours, handsome? Hehehe!" Silverpaw said in a sexy way.

"It's Graypaw! Oh, hey look there's a red cat! What's his name?" Graypaw replied to Silverpaw.

"I'M RUSTY! HAHAHHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD ISN'T THAT A HILARIOUS NAME! MY FREAKIN RETARDED TWOLEGS NAMED ME! HAHAHAHHA!" Rusty screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Wetfoot yelled down the hole.

"SORRY! OH MY GOD! YOU DON"T HAVE TO YELL!" Rusty yelled back.

"Stop yelling please! I'm very nervous and I get more nervous when people yell because I think there is something wrong." Lionheart finally said.

"HAHAHHA!!! There is something wrong, Lionheart! GUESS WHAT?! WE'RE IN A HOLE, STUPID!" Graypaw screamed and continued to flirt with Silverpaw.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

About five minutes later Brokenstar the cat eater came in with Stumpytail.

"HEY STOP FLIRTING AND PAY ATTENTION! OH MY GOD! YOU STUPID DUMBASS!" yelled Brokenstar loudly to Graypaw then continued, "You retarded cats need to learn your lesson so you will be eaten by me in about a month. It is a month because…" Graypaw started to whisper to Silverpaw again, "…I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO FRICKIN STOP FLIRTING WITH THAT DUMBASS! Anyways, I already have enough other cats to eat for a while. Meanwhile while you cats are waiting for the ceremony I will fatten you up with tons of food." Brokenstar finally finished.

"YAY! FOOD! OH MY GOD! I LOVE FOOD! IT'S LIKE MY FAVORITE THING ON THE EARTH!" Graypaw yelled.

Then Brokenstar left quickly glaring at Graypaw. It was just starting to turn dark out now.

"WE SHOULD PROBABLY GET TO BED NOW!" Rusty yelled.

"Remember please don't yell!" Lionheart pleaded.

Then they all curled up on the floor. Lionheart slept away from everyone else. While Rusty was trying to sleep by him. Meanwhile Silverpaw and Graypaw slept close to eachother.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

So yeah how did u like it? It was really random and screamy I know! Yes it was also weird! But remember NO FLAMES!!!!!! But you can review! Its not supposed to be detailed!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry it took so long for a new chapter. Well I was busy. So anyways. This chapter is pretty much like the last one, y'know really hyper and crazy and random. Yes I added some new characters so just letting you know. By the way NO flames!

WARNING: Again there is swearing.

No I don't own anything! I promise.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"HEY EVERYONE WAKE UP!" Rusty yelled at the top of his lungs.

"OH MY GOD! Oh sorry, Silverpaw." Graypaw said.

"Oh my god. Please don't yell, Rusty." Lionheart tried to persuade Rusty.

"It's okay, Graypaw." Silverpaw said very sweetly.

"Good!" Graypaw replied.

"Hello retards! Today we have a stupid new prisoner. He was stupid enough to walk right in our territory. He told us that he had to talk to Master Brokenstar! Like he would ever be able to! Not with me guarding the territory! Muhahahaha!" Stumpytail announced to everyone.

A mottled dark brown tom strutted in. He looked very full of himself. He sat down next to Silverpaw, proudly. Grawpaw glared at him silently.

"He is going to be filled up with food and eaten like u dumbasses too. HAHA! Have fun eating!" Stumpytail said happily and left strutting.

"WELL THIS IS AWESOME! NOW WE HAVE AN AWESOME FRIEND TO BE WITH!" Rusty yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Remember what I've said millions of times? Please be quiet, Rusty." Lionheart said quietly.

"OKAY I'LL TRY!" Rusty yelled back. Lionheart sighed.

"HEY! What about our food! We need some food, JEEZ!" Graypaw yelled after Stumpytail.

"SO WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" Rusty yelled to the dark brown tom.

"Why should I talk a gay kittypet like you?" He said.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Rusty yelled back.

"Why are you yelling, it's freaking annoying." He said.

"Okay, let's get this settled. What's your name?" Graypaw said.

"Okay I guess I'll talk to you. My name is Mudclaw. And I'm handsome!" Mudclaw bragged.

Everyone stared at him silently and gave him weird looks. Silverpaw scooted silently and slowly over to Graypaw, still staring at Mudclaw.

"What? Did I say something? Something awesome?" Mudclaw said hopefully.

"Ehehe. Sure." Graypaw said.

"Hey Silverpaw. Aren't you bored with only guys in here?" Lionheart said.

"That was sooooo random. Haha!" Graypaw said laughing.

"Actually I'm not bored, Lionheart. Hehe. Actually I love being around the guys." Silverpaw replied glancing at Graypaw.

"Huh?" Graypaw said questionally.

"What? I didn't do anything." Silverpaw said blinking.

"HAHAHA! YEAH RIGHT, GIRL!" Rusty yelled.

"What?!" Graypaw said.

"SHE GLANCED AT YOU! ISN'T THAT AMAZING!" Rusty said.

Silverpaw and Graypaw just glanced at each other silently saying, "What is wrong with him?"

"Hey you! Silverpaw! Look over here! Hehe!" Mudclaw said winking.

Silverpaw just stared at him like he was crazy and said, "Whatever, dumbass."

'Oh my god! What did u just call me!?" Mudclaw said amazed.

"Oh nothing." Sliverpaw said smirking. Mudclaw just glared back.

"Hey! Why aren't you guys eating anything! JEEZ! I thought I told you to eat a whole bunch!" Stumpytail said walking in the hole.

"Umm, well you didn't exactly give us any god damn food, stupid" Graypaw said.

"Stop saying naughty words meanies." Lionheart said.

"What?! I didn't say anything." Graypaw said innocently.

"Oh, maybe it was someone else…hmm I could've sworn…" Lionheart muttered quietly.

"Eh, ok then." Graypaw said.

"OK, fine here's your god damn food! Eat up retards! MUHAHAHA!" Stumpytail said laughing evilly.

"Now that he's gone. Let's see what we can do with this food." Mudclaw said.

"Ok! I have a great idea, how about we split it, between Siverpaw and me?! Haha!" Graypaw said and took all the food shoving half of it down his face.

"Wan' some Siverpaw?" Graypaw said mouth full of food.

"Sure!" Silverpaw said giggling.

Everyone else was staring at them amazed.

"GIVE ME SOME FOOD!" Rusty yelled.

Silverpaw and Graypaw glanced up at Rusty with food all over their mouths.

"HAHA! You guys look retarded with food all over you!" Mudclaw said, "That would never happen to me because I am a very neat cat. Also did you know; that I am one of the best warriors in Windclan?! I bet you did! I BET YOU HAVE ALL HEARD OF ME! HAHAHA!"

"Um actually I haven't…ehehe." Graypaw said.

"YES YOU HAVE! IF I SAY YOU HAVE THEN YOU HAVE! WANT A PIECE OF MY SKILLS?!" Mudclaw said meanly and maniacally.

"SURE! YOUR ON!" Graypaw said all hyped up on his food.

Graypaw pounced on Mudclaw with his claws in. Batting him worthlessly.

"Hey Graypaw! You need to put your claws out!" Silverpaw said laughing.

"OH YEEEAAAHH!" Graypaw replied.

"OW JEEZ DON'T SCRATCH ME STUPID APPRENTENCE! YOUR GONNA GET IT NOW!" Mudclaw said trying to scratch Graypaw but couldn't hit him hard enough.

"HAHA! What kind of fight is this! It's not even hard, haha!" Graypaw said happily, scratching the hell out of Mudclaw.

"OWWWWwwwwwwwww…." Mudclaw screamed slowly getting quieter.

"HEY! WHAT'S ALL THAT NOISE IN THERE! JEEZ IT SOUNDS LIKE A DYING ELEPHANT!" Stupytail yelled inside the hole slowly walking in.

"Oh it's just Mudclaw, he's being retarded squealing like a retarded giraffe. Ha!" Graypaw said happily, "I just kicked his ass! And he said he was the best warrior! Psssshhhh that's bullshit. Haha!"

"Great! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BEAT UP YOUR FELLOW CATS! JEEZ! DUMBASS!" Stumpytail angrily said, "It doesn't make them as yummy to eat. Oh my god are you stupid or what?!"

"Oh my god…oh my god…oh my god…How can this be happening! I saw someone getting beat up!" Lionheart said hyperventilating.

"Jeez were you ever in a battle before?" Silverpaw said.

"Yea he was, but he's just having his little moment right now. I was probably the most unlucky Thunderclan cat ever to have HIM as my mentor." Graypaw said sighing.

"OK! SHUT THE HELL UP AND EAT! DON'T FIRT OR TALK JUST EAT AND SLEEP! JEEZ CANT YOU UNDERSTAND OUR RULES! HA! Retards. Okay. I'm leaving. But! Just reminding you there's not much time left now so you better eat yourselves up! MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Stumpytail said laughing hysterically and stomping up the hole.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

THE END OF CHAPPIE 2! MUHAHAHAHA! Ok remember no flames and I hope u like it. It might not have been as good as the last cuz I haven't written in a LONG time! So yup see ya next time! Haha!


End file.
